While incisions are required during surgical procedures to gain access to the surgical site, such incisions can cause damage, injury, and trauma to the patient's body. To avoid causing unnecessary damage, it is preferable to make the incisions as small as possible, while retaining a clear view of the surgical site. Retractors are used to maximize the viewing range of incisions, thereby allowing the surgeon to minimize damage.
In addition, retractors are used to keep the incision open and provide a clear view of the operating site during the procedure. Retractors can be used to relocate various types of tissue, nerves, bone, cartilage, and ligaments. Such repositioning is often accomplished by employing tissue engaging members or blades that reposition and retain the tissue and other bodily substances in the adjusted position thereby providing clearance to the surgical site.
A significant problem with retractors currently used during surgical procedures, is that after the blades are moved from the unretracted position to the retracted position, the blades are spaced significantly apart. The space between the retractor blades allows tissue, and blood to encroach upon the surgical site. The gaps can become increasingly problematic throughout the procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an access retractor that repositions tissue and blood from a surgical site and minimizes tissue encroachment throughout the duration of the surgical procedure.